This invention relates generally to food product holding or staging equipment, and more particularly concerns equipment for maintaining the quality and condition of a pre-packaged food product having separated hot and cold components.
Phenomenal success has come to many restaurants and stores specializing in the fast preparation and sale of food. Among the most popular of food items are sandwiches, especially the well-nigh beloved hamburger sandwich. To attract and satisfy increasing numbers of customers, these restaurants sell their hamburger sandwiches in a variety of styles. One sandwich form which has met with great commercial success comprises a bun heel, a delicious cooked hamburger patty, lettuce, tomatoes, condiments, and a bun crown. Throughout the McDonald's system of stores or restaurants, this sandwich is sold in association with the trademark McD.L.T.
The McDonald's System operators want to serve all their products in a state of maximum attractiveness and quality, and their desires for the McD.L.T. sandwich are no exception. To this end, most McD.L.T. sandwiches are now delivered to the customer in a two-compartment package. In one un-warmed compartment, often called the cool side compartment, is found the bun crown, the lettuce, and the tomato slices. In the other warmed compartment, often called the hot side compartment, is located the hamburger bun heel and the warm, ready-to-eat meat patty. The package is designed to close securely and to inhibit heat and moisture from passing from the hot side compartment to the cool side compartment.
Meat, lettuce and tomato sandwiches such as these can be offered to the consumer quickly if the sandwiches are prepared and packaged before the customer arrives at the restaurant or store. When this system is employed, the restaurant operators prepare and package the sandwich products, and then hold or stage the filled and closed packages for a limited period of time before they are purchased by the consumer. When the customer opens the package, he or she then combines the bun crown, lettuce and tomato with the other portions of the sandwich to produce a desirable, tasty and yet inexpensive meal.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide equipment for holding or staging a bi-compartmented food package and the contained food. While the present invention is illustrated in use with a hamburger sandwich, it will be understood that other varieties of food can be offered in a bi-compartmental container without departing from the present invention.
A more specific object is to provide holding or staging equipment which warms but one compartment of a bi-compartmental food package. In other words, it is an object to provide equipment especially adapted to keep a relatively hot compartment and contents hot, and a relatively cool compartment and contents cool. A related object is to provide equipment which will prolong the acceptable holding or staging time of the packaged end product food.
Another object is to provide such equipment which is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain, which is inexpensive to operate, and which will provide a long and trouble-free service life.